The invention relates to small electric motors and particularly to means for mounting such motors in a casing such as the casing of an end use apparatus. For example, the motor used in a vacuum cleaner is typically carried within a casing. The casing often is plastic.
The prior art includes various bolts and pins that engage openings to position and lock a motor into a casing. This approach has not been satisfactory because the time required to install the motor is too great and the structure is too complex.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which will permit the rapid and easy installation of a motor into a casing.
It is also an object of the invention to provide both radial and axial support to a motor in a casing.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture as well as requires a minimum of labor to install.